Incandescente
by KawaiHikari
Summary: O aniversário de Neji havia chegado, mas ele nunca tinha ligado para a data, não fazia questão de comemorá-la, entretanto sua namorada, Tenten, fazia! E ela, com seu jeitinho de deixar tudo especial, planejou algo para colocar um pouco de pimenta na relação deles que estava sem muito sal, nem tempero.


**Incandescente**

Tenten abriu os olhos vagarosamente, o quarto ainda estava escuro e mesmo assim já tinha certeza do sol absurdo que faria naquele dia. Sentia seu corpo melado de suor, sabia que era devido ao calor da estação. Virou-se um pouco para o lado e pôde sentir ao seu lado o corpo masculino, o que a fez sorrir de leve.

– Neji, já é de manhã... – sussurrou, tocando-o carinhosamente na testa sem o hitaiate, desenhando o símbolo que ele tanto amargurara outrora.

– Bom dia... – murmurou em tom sonolento, devolvendo o toque suave no contorno dos seios da mulher.

– Bom dia... E feliz aniversário. – beijou-lhe o nariz. – É melhor você tomar banho antes, senão Gai-sensei ou Lee podem suspeitar de alguma coisa se nós chegarmos juntos ou você se atrasar... Vá antes de mim, certo? – disse, olhando para os fios de cabelos grudados nas costas desnudas do Hyuuga.

Ele nada disse, levantou, deu um beijo na testa dela e seguiu diretamente até o banheiro. Apesar do silêncio, ela sabia que ele não estava quieto porque queria, só não tinha o que responder. Neji era daquele jeito, só falava o necessário e nada a mais, mesmo que fosse o aniversário dele.

O dia foi pra lá de normal para os dois, treinaram até se esgotarem, aturaram as esquisitices de Lee e Gai, trocaram poucas palavras, sequer comemoraram a data que todo mundo julgava ser especial. Neji não se importava, entretanto. Não gostava de ter nascido em julho, bem quando era verão, então não fazia questão de comemorar.

Tenten, por outro lado, já tinha planejado tudo já fazia bastante tempo, até pediu ajuda para Ino com algumas coisas, mas nunca tinha contado ao rapaz, até porque se contasse, certamente ele a impediria de fazer qualquer coisa. Não era mentira que ele passava as noites com ela já tinha um tempo, tanto que já tinham se relacionado várias vezes e até mantinham um namoro secreto, mas ela sentia que as coisas ainda eram frias, mesmo que esquentassem vez ou outra na cama.

Chegaram pouco depois de anoitecer, Neji não sabia, mas dali em diante tudo já fazia parte do plano de Tenten. A garota, no pretexto de "não deixar que Gai ou Lee suspeitassem de algo", ficou até um pouco mais tarde arrumando alguns cantos da casa para que pudesse comemorar. Disse que poderia tomar mais um banho, já que a temperatura continuava alta e estava bem sujo devido ao dia de treinos. Outro pretexto. Preparou um _soba_ rápido, prato preferido dele, enquanto ele estava no banheiro. Quando Neji voltou, surpreendeu-se com o jantar preparado pela namorada.

– Você fez isso pra mim...? – questionou um pouco sem jeito.

– É seu aniversário, afinal! – sorriu docemente e o convidou para comer.

– Obrigado. – esboçou um pequeno sorriso, que deixou a garota de coques mais do que feliz.

– Não há o que agradecer! – pausou e baixou bastante o tom da voz. – Até porque ainda vai melhorar...

– Disse alguma coisa?

– Não, nada!

Neji saboreou o prato até o fim, tinha sorte de ter uma namorada que cozinhasse bem, ainda mais sua comida preferida. Lavou a louça e disse que iria deitar um pouco para descansar, enquanto Tenten respondeu que iria tomar banho, o que não era mentira, apesar de que seria bem mais que isso.

Já dentro do banheiro, com a navalha, deu sumiço nos poucos pelos que começavam a crescer nas pernas, bem como na região íntima, depois de aproveitar a água quente, passou hidratante pelo corpo, deixando a pele bem macia e, para dar o toque final, vestiu a _lingerie_ especial que tinha comprado e escolhido com a ajuda de Ino. Saiu do banheiro e pôde ver o namorado deitado com os olhos fechados e antes que ele pudesse os abrir, tirou duas pequenas correntes de uns de seus pergaminhos, prendendo os pulsos de Neji na cabeceira da cama.

– O que está fazendo Tenten? – olhou surpreso diretamente à mulher.

– Mostrando que na cama, devemos ousar. – sorriu maliciosa.

As pequenas mãos de Tenten foram rápidas para tirar as vestes tradicionais de Neji, ela não tinha dificuldades, até porque já tinha feito o trabalho várias vezes. Mas daquela vez seria diferente. O Hyuuga não tentou se soltar em momento algum, apesar de surpreso, no fim estava até feliz. Não, realmente não era mentira que eles já tinham transado antes, mas ele tinha medo de assustá-la se dissesse que queria experimentar novas posições, inovar, ousar, ainda mais porque tinha toda aquela fama de "homem de gelo". Queria aproveitar o momento.

Não precisava nem ativar o byakugan para perceber o quanto ela estava linda – e sexy! – naquela lingerie preta, os seios medianos ficaram bem marcados com o sutiã, enquanto a calcinha rendada contornava bem até demais o quadril de Tenten. Ele nunca tinha falado muito sobre o corpo dela, mas o adorava de todas as formas possíveis e mais ainda por saber que tudo aquilo só ele podia tocar.

– Sabia que você fica sexy demais quando está por baixo? – sussurrou, logo depois mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele, provocando-o.

– Sabia que você fica mais gostosa ainda por cima? – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, surpreendendo-a.

– Que palavras são essas nessa boca tão limpa de Hyuuga Neji? – zombou, mordiscando os lábios dele.

– O que eu sempre guardei na minha mente tão impura... – correspondeu o ato. – Você não vai me soltar, não é?

– Quem sabe. – sorriu. – Se você implorar, eu posso até pensar.

– O que te leva a pensar que posso implorar?

Tenten nem pensou em respondê-lo, invocou seu _bo_ e se equilibrou com as pernas envoltas, havia treinado um pouco o tal "pole dance" que Ino tinha dito outro dia. Aquilo realmente fazia parte do plano, mas tudo tinha tomado um rumo bem mais interessante após descobrir que Neji não era tão sério como pensava. Escorregava pelo "cano" sensualmente, ora com as pernas fechadas e mostrando mais os seios, ora com elas abertas, música nem era necessária para que pudesse entrar no clima. Tenten era silenciosa e tinha movimentos precisos e equilibrados demais, o que já era de deixar Neji boquiaberto, e melhor que isso, bem excitado.

Os olhos castanhos tinham um brilho luxurioso naquela noite e era a única coisa – sem ser aquele belo par de seios e aquela nádega maravilhosa – que o gênio mantinha atenção, mas não demorou a ela ser diretamente direcionada aos anteriormente citados. Conforme o corpo escorregava pelo _bo_ , Tenten tirava o sutiã e baixava a calcinha, que, assim que estavam livres de seu corpo, foram lançadas no Hyuuga, já aparentemente excitado. Os mamilos dela já a entregavam quanto à excitação, e Neji só se perdia mais e mais quando pensava em como ela poderia ficar molhada se ele a dominasse (ele, definitivamente, não gostava tanto assim de ser o dominado).

– O que foi Neji, já está animado? – desceu da arma, que voltou ao pergaminho, e engatinhou por cima dele.

– Tenten, não me torture... – pediu.

– Mas isso não é nada... – disse tomando-lhe os lábios.

Sua mão direita desceu até o sexo dele, tocando-o delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos e logo o pegando todo, começando a masturbá-lo lentamente. A expressão dele o entregava, mesmo que não soltasse gemidos ainda.

– Por que não pede para que eu solte?

– Eu tenho orgulho, sabe? – suspirou.

– Huum... – desceu o corpo e não pensou duas vezes em colocar tudo o que podia do membro dentro da boca.

Desde que a conhecia, Tenten era a única que não se intimidava com seus olhares e palavras frias, não importava do assunto que se tratasse, se ela não pensasse da mesma forma, batia de frente com ele, desafiando-o. E depois que começaram a namorar, a morena de coques estava mais desafiadora ainda, investindo sempre no orgulho de pedra do Hyuuga. Ela só não sabia que ele adorava aquilo, ainda mais quando ganhava um oral daqueles para fazê-lo ceder. Os lábios molhados escorregavam com facilidade por toda a extensão do membro, parando hora ou outra na cabeça, onde ele era bem mais sensível.

– Por que ser tão lenta, Tenten? – gemeu baixo.

Não obteve resposta, ela continuou a chupá-lo lentamente e o faria gozar naquela velocidade se precisasse. As mãos auxiliaram com o que ela não conseguia colocar dentro da boca e, sincronizadas com esta última, faziam o gênio delirar de prazer, ele que não cedeu mesmo assim. Aos poucos ela aumentou a velocidade, descendo e subindo, olhando-o nos olhos e para provocá-lo mais, desceu a mão livre até a própria intimidade, para se masturbar.

O rosto dela começou a corar com o prazer que sentia, fazendo com a que a visão de Neji ficasse cada vez mais privilegiada e provocadora, queria vê-la daquela forma e mais ainda extasiada quando ele estivesse dentro dela. E sua vontade só aumentou quando sentiu que os dedos, anteriormente na intimidade dela, tocaram seu saco, totalmente molhados. Assim que ela parou mais uma vez exatamente na cabeça para lamber e chupar, Neji não se segurou e gozou. E Tenten engoliu tudo, como ele gostava, a não ser por uma gota que escorreu pelo canto da boca.

– Chega, não aguento mais! – disse.

Com tanta preocupação para pôr o plano em ação, ela acabou esquecendo de que Neji mesmo podia se desfazer daquelas correntes, se liberasse charkra pelos pulsos, que foi o que fez. Puxou-a um pouco para cima e a virou de costas, encaixando exatamente seus sexos, que, de tão inesperado, arrancou um urro de prazer de Tenten. As mãos dele envolveram-na pela cintura e faziam com que ela se movimentasse para cima e para baixo rapidamente.

– Neji... – chamou. – Eu não sabia que você era assim...

– Devemos ousar, não? – apertou-lhe com mais força, recebendo um gemido manhoso como resposta.

Vê-la de costas e aquela bunda subindo e descendo em cima dele o fazia se sentir mais sortudo ainda. Além de cozinhar bem, tinha uma companheira safada que poderia corresponder aos seus desejos sexuais. E sabia que ela realmente era safada assim que viu que, mesmo com ele dentro, continuava com os dedos circulando o clitóris. Ergueu o corpo e chegou com o rosto perto da curva do pescoço de Tenten, onde deixou a marca de um chupão.

– Que tal eu ficar por cima? – ele perguntou enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.

– Nem pensar! – pegou as mãos dele que estavam envolta de sua cintura, virou-se para frente e jogou o corpo dele até a cama, deitando sobre ele.

Ela queria domá-lo e mostrar que podia fazer isso. Ditava o ritmo, que deixou de ser lento, e subia e descia até o fundo, gemendo baixo no ouvido dele. Mas para o azar de Tenten, Neji não queria saber de ser domado, apesar da visão maravilhosa que tinha. Agarrou-a pela cintura e inverteu as posições, deixando-a com as pernas abertas por baixo.

– Você vai gostar disso... – sorriu e a puxou para mais perto, para logo fazerem os seus íntimos se encontrarem.

Ajoelhado na cama, Neji segurava a namorada pelas panturrilhas, enquanto saía totalmente e voltava a entrar até o fundo, com força, nada delicado, sem se preocupar mais com aquilo de "assustá-la" com seus reais desejos. E Tenten adorava que ele tivesse, enfim, mostrado que gostava de pegar um pouco mais forte em sua carne. Muito melhor que antes, o Hyuuga a via apertando os lençóis, soltando gemidos abafados, com os seios acompanhando os seus movimentos. Certamente era melhor que vê-la subindo e descendo sobre si. Teve certeza absoluta quando percebeu que ela tinha alcançado o orgasmo, sentindo o membro ser contraído e o corpo todo estremecendo, além de um longo gemido.

Sorte a dela, já que se dependesse do gênio, alcançaria muitos outros. Beijou-a com fervor e pediu que virasse de quatro. Não esperou que ela conseguisse se manter firme na cama e a penetrou, um pouco menos bruto. Entretanto não foi tão gentil com os movimentos rápidos, a garota mal tinha recuperado o fôlego de um orgasmo e já se perdia no prazer mais uma vez. Não imaginava que aquele homem conhecido por ser tão frio, podia ser tão quente.

Tenten sentia estar em chamas, não sabia como descrever aquela sensação maravilhosa que era ter Neji entrando e saindo dentro de si, sua mente estava apagada, não conseguia pensar em nada, sequer sabia que estava gemendo alto. Sentiu o corpo dele sobre suas costas e mais um chupão no ombro, uma mordida no pescoço, um tapa na bunda... Outro orgasmo.

– Neji... – chamou pelo nome dele, enquanto parecia ver estrelas.

– Acho melhor acabar isso de outra forma, não quero parecer tão grosso assim... – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Até porque eu te amo.

Apesar de estar perdida em algum paraíso, Tenten pôde ouvir muito bem aquela declaração tão repentina e até broxante, se tratando de um momento daqueles, mas não deixou de ficar feliz, afinal o "cubo de gelo" havia dito que a amava, não? Neji parou de se movimentar e a deitou delicadamente na cama, colocando-se entre as pernas dela e a penetrando lentamente.

– Quero finalizar do jeito que sempre fizemos. – disse.

– Como...? – não tinha entendido.

– Amor. – sorriu enquanto a beijava mais uma vez no pescoço.

Os movimentos, antes brutos, tornaram-se delicados, lentos e ambos os corpos se movimentavam juntos, ninguém ditava um ritmo, tampouco intensidade. Tenten continuava perdida em prazer e Neji já estava completamente perdido também. Aquela garota de coques era o caminho da perdição, do pecado e da luxúria. E, mesmo naquele sexo que mais parecia uma dança sensual, o Hyuuga gozou mais uma vez na noite, sem se importar se estava dentro dela ainda ou não, logo caindo com o corpo ao lado do dela, exausto.

– Neji... – Tenten o chamou uma última vez naquela noite.

– Hum?

– Não nos protegemos e se isso gerar um filho...?

– Foi amor, não foi? – colocou a cabeça dela sobre seu peitoral e acariciou os cabelos castanhos desgrenhados. – Durma bem... E obrigado pelo presente de aniversário.

– Boa noite... – murmurou e caiu no sono.

Naquela noite, Tenten pôde descobrir que o "homem de gelo" na verdade era incandescente, além também de que ele não gostava nem um pouco de ficar por baixo. Dormiram em paz, abraçados e mais felizes do que nunca. Aquele tinha sido o melhor aniversário para Neji, sem dúvida nenhuma...

•••

Tenten abriu os olhos vagarosamente, o quarto ainda estava escuro e mesmo assim já tinha certeza do sol absurdo que faria naquele dia. Sentia seu corpo melado de suor, mas não sabia se era devido ao calor da estação ou à noite que tivera com Neji. Virou-se um pouco para o lado e não sentiu o corpo dele na cama.

– Neji...? – chamou por ele.

– Bom dia. – tinha um sorriso no rosto, o corpo encostado no batente da porta do quarto.

– Pensei que já tivesse ido treinar... – bocejou.

– Hoje iremos juntos e vamos contar que estamos juntos, tudo bem? – aproximou-se dela. – Preparei o café.

– Obrigada... – coçou os olhos e espreguiçou-se.

– Não há o que agradecer.

– Ah, Neji...

– O que foi?

– Posso te dizer uma coisa...?

– Pode...

– Antes eu achava que era totalmente errado você, um cara tão frio, ter nascido no verão... – pausou para mais um bocejo. – Mas descobri que você é realmente quente como esse calor absurdo do verão. – sorriu.

– Não sei se devo agradecer.

– Claro que sim! – fez bico.

– Vamos logo, senão vamos nos atrasar! – aproveitou para beijá-lo e logo a puxou para fora da cama.

" _Vivendo aqui_ _  
_ _Ou em qualquer outro lugar_ _  
_ _Teremos um dia quente_ _  
_ _E muitos ainda vão esquentar_ _  
_ _Se você está aqui_ _  
_ _comigo ao lado meu_ _  
_ _É bem verdade você é minha metade"_


End file.
